Beyond Satisfaction
by kzam
Summary: Genesis has virtually everything he ever wanted, but still feels perpetually unfulfilled. The more he gets to know Angeal's student, the more he begins to understand what is missing in his life- but between his past choices and his friend's warnings, it seems that missing element may always be out of reach.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ^.^ So, thanks for checking this out!

Let me just start by saying…if you read my other stories, this project will not interfere with weekly updates of _Aversion. _I'm shooting to make this one bi-weekly(ish), but we'll see how it goes. I'm terrible at predicting my update intervals- usually it's faster than I think, but now that I've said that, it could be longer- the future is so _mysterious_!

This story will seem pre-Crisis Core, with a younger Zack and a familiar setting for the most part. It will _never _fall into the Crisis Core scenario, even as the story progresses- that would be depressing, so **no thanks. **There will be some slightly AU elements to it as a result. Also, this is a different Genesis than I've ever written. It's my hope that he'll be just as enjoyable, and steadily progress into a more familiar Genesis as the story moves forward. It'll start with a different vibe for sure. Things have to happen first! I like testing out different situations, things get too easy if it's too simple.

**Disclaimers are silly. **Do I really have to put one? I honestly don't know if it's a requirement or just something people do- it seems too obvious to be necessary. I'm such a follower...I'm gonna do it anyway.** Square owns lots of stuff!**

* * *

><p>o.o.o.o.o<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Unsatisfied.

It was a strange revelation, but one he was forced to accept as he laid there, covered in sweat and staring down into the eyes of yet another 2nd Class he couldn't name. His naked body was looming above the smaller man's, red hair scattered on either side of his face as he pondered his dissatisfaction. Every physical need had been met...the proof was on them, smeared between their bodies. Something was missing though, and so he continued to search the man's eyes in an attempt to find it.

The younger man was staring back, a bit awed and entirely spent after the mind boggling sexual experience they'd just shared. A hint of color was obvious on his face as the older SOLDIER studied him, taking in every feature through narrow eyes. Most men reacted that way under his gaze- it wasn't flattering or curious anymore. It was expected.

Whatever he was looking for seemed unattainable from this man, and so he quickly rolled off, running a hand through his hair to get the sweaty locks off his face. He sat upright, legs over the side of the bed and feet hitting the floor in one fluid motion. As suddenly as it'd all begun, it was over.

"You can go now."

The words sounded harsher than they were. They both knew what this was- this encounter. It had been agreed upon before they started. The younger man was attracted to him, and he had a need to fulfill. There was a simple solution to both of their problems, and now it had been solved.

Still, the 2nd Class seemed a bit reluctant as he rolled to the edge of the bed, looking tentatively at the man he'd just given himself to. "Um, Genesis-"

Hearing his name prompted him to rise from the bed, unabashed as he strode toward the bathroom. It was connected to the bedroom, and he could still feel the younger man's eyes on him as he turned on the shower. They had taken longer than expected, and he needed to get back into his uniform and out the door soon.

"Genesis, can I-"

"Look," Genesis began, finally meeting the dull eyes he'd spent so long examining, "I had fun, but we're done now. This is what we talked about, remember? I've got plans this evening, so I don't have time to laze around."

"Are you going to the promotion ceremony?" the man pressed, eyes lighting up a bit as the 1st Class nodded. "I am too! Do you think-"

"No," he responded, not needing to hear the question. He stepped into the warm water, closing his eyes and enjoying the pressure for a moment. After a deep breath he opened them, not surprised to see the younger SOLDIER still hadn't taken a hint. For once he cursed himself for choosing a shower enclosed with clear glass- it was nice, but not ideal for these situations. Normally he wouldn't elaborate, but seeing the hopeful expression on this younger man made him feel compelled. "I'm already going with-"

"I know, with Commander Hewley. I just thought, since I'm going too-"

"Did I mislead you somehow?" Genesis asked, arching an eyebrow as he reached for his shampoo. There was no time to waste on idle chatter. "I thought everything was clear before I brought you here."

"It was, but I-"

"Just thought after we were done I may have changed my mind?" he guessed, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. These misunderstandings were happening more and more often now, and every time he tried to be as blunt as possible beforehand to prevent it. It seemed the more careful he was when approaching a situation, the worse it turned out. His eyes were closed as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, but he didn't need to open them to know the younger man was nodding his head. "I don't know which part of that conversation gave you the impression that I'd change my mind, but I haven't. If you want to clean off, that's fine. Otherwise I need you to get dressed and go. I have to get ready."

He wasn't trying to be rude. In fact, he'd almost spoken softly- or at least as softly as he could under the circumstances. Patience was something he had very little of, and if he couldn't convince the man to leave nicely before he finished washing his body, _then _he'd have to be rude. Neither of them wanted that. Luckily the younger man seemed to understand this time, and had retreated back to the bedroom. A few minutes later he heard the creak of his apartment door opening, and the abrupt slam as it closed.

"Every time…" he muttered, sighing as he turned the water off.

Most didn't go so far as to slam the door at least.

He shook his head as he reached for his towel, not understanding which part of 'just sex' and 'I'm not looking for a boyfriend' was so difficult for these men to grasp. Thankfully this wasn't a regular habit. He had an arrangement with a likeminded individual already, and they took care of each other's physical needs without all the hassle. It was only when they were on separate missions that he bothered finding someone else, and it was beginning to feel like it wasn't even worth the effort anymore. Sure, he'd get the release he wanted, but the talks after were making masturbation sound a lot more satisfying than it actually was.

They always nodded in agreement- some even echoed his words… yet they all seemed to get the wrong idea in their heads anyway. Did that make it his fault or theirs? It didn't matter if they were fellow 1st Classes or hopeful 2nd Classes...They were all alike. They heard his words, knew his reputation, and chose to believe otherwise. The few exceptions to this he didn't dare try to sleep with again- he'd tried that once and apparently _that _had given the wrong impression, too.

His eyes flickered to the clock as he wrapped the towel loosely around his waist. There was no time left to contemplate his predicament. Angeal would be showing up at his door if he didn't get down to the lobby in time, and today would not be the best day to irritate his friend by being unprepared. Promotion ceremonies were dreadfully boring, and most 1st Classes weren't required to attend them regularly. Only those deemed 'important' or 'inspirational' were asked to appear, and while he usually made excuses to decline anyway, that wouldn't cut it this time. His closest friend had only taken on _one _apprentice in all their time as SOLDIERs, and today was the day the kid's hard work and Angeal's boundless patience would pay off.

Two loud knocks on his door told him he was running later than he realized.

"One minute!" Genesis called out, snatching his signature red jacket as he moved toward the door. He'd managed to get his hair dry and uniform on at least, and that was better than nothing. The door swung open before he could even reach for the knob, giving him the chance to toss his jacket on before putting on his best smile. The stern expression and crossed arms he saw didn't seem impressed by it though. "You'll get over it!"

"I asked you for _one _day, Gen!"

"C'mon, 'Geal, it's not like I'm missing it! I'm just two minutes behind schedule," he said, inwardly pleased to see his friend's annoyed demeanor lightening already. "This is your day! Don't waste time being silly."

"It's not my day, it's _Zack's_ day, and-"

Genesis frowned, realizing the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he?" he asked, cutting his friend off as he poked his head out the door. Usually he wasn't more than three feet away from Angeal when they were together, swaying front to back in his best attempt to stay still. When he didn't spot the cadet, he stepped outside, shutting his door and following his friend's lead toward the elevator. "You weren't supposed to take the leash off until _after _the ceremony, you know."

"He's outside," Angeal explained quickly. Genesis arched an eyebrow as they stepped onto the elevator, not content with the explanation. "He still hasn't forgotten last time he came up here. He didn't want to upset you with his pacing."

Genesis couldn't help but laugh under his breath. "Upset me? The pacing isn't the issue. It's when he paces into my-"

"That's why he's outside." Angeal shrugged, though he was smirking at the memory. "If you'd just met us downstairs on time, it wouldn't have been an issue that day either."

"Yes, well…" He didn't need to finish for his friend to understand. The nod they exchanged sufficed, and the disapproving stare he received required no accompanying words. It was an old subject, and one they would never agree on. Changing the topic was always best. "Is he nervous?"

"He doesn't get nervous. Just excited."

"Ah, shocking," Genesis muttered, the sarcasm obvious. He wasn't particularly familiar with his friend's apprentice, but they had been around each other on more than one occasion. Just _watching _the boy made him tired- he couldn't imagine how Angeal had been able to devote so much time to him. The kid was nice enough, but it was all a bit much to deal with for extended periods of time. Endless energy and enthusiasm were things he could only handle in small doses. He had resorted to stopping by to see his friend during the cadet's classes in an attempt to avoid unnecessary encounters. "Let's hope he calms down a bit now that he's made it."

Angeal chuckled softly. "I think being promoted is only going to make him worse," he admitted, patting his friend on the back as he grimaced. They had reached the bottom floor already, and were soon headed toward the building's exit. "Don't worry, we can find time to do things. He'll still have some classes, and I can't take him on _every _mission."

"I don't understand how you do it." Before his friend could respond, they both came to a halt as they stepped outside, equally entertained by the sight in front of them. Genesis rolled his eyes, wondering if his friend knew what the word 'pacing' meant…it looked more like the boy was power walking than anything, from one side of the building to the other. It seemed promotion had done very little to calm him down after all. There was one notable change though; he was already wearing his 3rd Class uniform. Technically he was still a cadet for the next hour, but the new look suited him well. He seemed taller somehow- older, even. Maybe it was just the combat boots, but there was something about his demeanor that seemed different despite his normal energy. He turned to his friend anyway, shaking his head with an exaggerated smugness. "I'm glad you left him outside."

"He's worth the trouble," Angeal insisted, a smile forming on his face as he approached his cadet.

Zack met him halfway, wrapping his arms around his mentor with an obvious fondness. It was an interesting sight- Genesis had known Angeal for years, and had never seen him so prone to hugs until he had met the boy. The connection they had was something he couldn't comprehend though, and he had given up trying to figure it out...something about the proud look on Angeal's face made it somewhat easier to fathom now, but it still seemed foreign.

"You were only apart for five minutes!" Genesis exclaimed as he caught up to the pair. "You're hugging like it's been days."

"Gen, we've been waiting for this day for a long time now," Angeal reminded him, sending a warning glare as Zack backed out of his arms.

The warning wasn't necessary. His eyes had fallen on Zack, and he offered a genuine smile. "Congratulations, Puppy." He didn't go in for a hug- he just reached out and patted the boy's head, the same way he had seen Angeal do on the few occasions they had all been together. Just because they weren't close didn't mean he wasn't pleased to hear about the boy's promotion- anything that made Angeal happy made his friend happy as well. "You did good."

Zack met his eyes, his mouth opening just slightly and eyes narrowing. That was one of the goods thing about this cadet…he didn't scare the way other cadets did. In fact, he was bolder than a lot of the SOLDIERs Genesis encountered, never averting his eyes or becoming intimidated in his presence. Maybe it was the fact that he was acclimated to being around powerful men like Angeal, or maybe it was just how he was- Genesis wasn't sure. Either way he approved of this quality, and was amused to see that boldness turn on Angeal.

"I thought no one knew about that nickname!" Zack huffed, crossing his arms as he stared pointedly at his mentor.

Angeal smiled apologetically. "I'm not good at keeping things from Gen."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Genesis assured the pair, winking as they eyed him skeptically. They were right not to believe him; he was a notorious gossip. Granted, he mostly just liked _knowing _things about people, sometimes that required giving up some information. For these two he would definitely bite his tongue. "I'd like to point out that we're about to be late, and it's not my fault anymore."

"Yes it is!" Angeal scoffed, shaking his head and he put an arm around Zack.

The trio moved with purpose, two-thirds of them eager to get to their destination; SOLDIER Headquarters. It sounded a lot more exciting than it was. Really, it was just an office building inside the ShinRa Compound- even the SOLDIER apartments and cafeteria were in adjacent buildings. Headquarters was where they received missions, filed reports, and held meetings when necessary. It also housed the office of the Director of SOLDIER as well as a few key 1st Classes. Genesis had one of those offices, but only ventured into it once every few weeks.

The promotion ceremony was technically just a meeting; only 5 cadets were transitioning into SOLDIER. Still, promotions only occurred every 6 months, and every batch was treated as if a full class had made it regardless. All the important faces from around ShinRa would show up as well as the 2nd and 3rd Classes looking to get in the good graces of those important faces. Everyone would offer their congratulations, a few people would speak, and then of course...they would all mingle for a while. The very reason Genesis loathed showing up to these gatherings. It was one thing to be forced into a room with these people, but another to be forced to interact with them. Aside from Angeal, Sephiroth, and _maybe _Zack, Genesis had little interest in anyone else who would be in attendance.

Zack and Angeal seemed excited at least, and that left him with a faint smile as he eyed the two. Something so simple was so important to them. He could suck it up and play nice for an hour. He could shake Lazard's hand and pretend to be interested in what the other executives had to say. If nothing else, Sephiroth's attempt at a motivational speech would be fun to hear- he always mixed it up, refusing to offer the same words to every group. The problem with that was, eventually he ran out of clichés and started rattling off bizarre war tales of feats only _he _could have accomplished, ending with 'and that's what it means to be a SOLDIER, congratulations on joining our ranks'- mostly scaring the newly promoted 3rd Classes.

"Gen!"

A swift elbow to his side caught his attention, snapping him from his thoughts. "'Geal!" He looked to his friend with false offense before frowning. "Are you looking for excuses to touch me, or-"

Angeal snorted at this. "No. Zack was talking to you."

He looked down into the cadet's eyes curiously...he'd never noticed how bright they were. It wasn't typical for cadets to begin mako treatments before their official promotion, but it seemed like an exception must have been made this time. "Oh?"

"I said thanks for coming," Zack repeated, his smile widening as Genesis eyed him. "I know you probably have other-"

Genesis waved his hand, dismissing whatever the boy was about to say. "I wouldn't miss this for anything," he asserted, and for a moment he actually thought he meant it.

That moment passed as they approached the building. It was going to be a long couple hours...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Happy Holidays ^.^ If you're thinking 'hmm that chapter ended abruptly', you're right, and it's because it's Christmas and I got distracted but I really wanted to get a sneak peak up of this idea in my head. I'm excited about it!

Reviews? I'm turning into a shameless beggar.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for coming back to read more! And reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time!

**A quick note:** I edited the last few sentences in the first chapter shortly after posting it. Just a few alterations during the dialogue between Zack and Genesis, nothing _super _substantial- but it was important in terms of the tone I want to set. Most of you probably read it _after _the edit, but some of you may not have. I'll be more careful before posting from now on so that I don't need to go back and change things.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It turned out promotion ceremonies were _exactly _as boring as Genesis remembered.

He let out a long sigh, retreating to a corner chair as he scanned the room. As far as he was concerned, his part was done- he'd been present as Angeal requested, he'd seen the boy beaming as they called his name, and he'd even played nice with the executives for several minutes. The only reason he remained was out of respect for his friend, and to spare himself the inevitable lecture if he left too early.

Well, and for the boy standing by his friend's side...stealing curious looks in his direction. Genesis couldn't help catching his eye, a bit amused to see him trying diligently to stand still. He definitely looked out of his element cooped up in a conference room with executives, and the older SOLDIER could certainly empathize with that. It didn't take long for the boy to turn to Angeal, offering a few words before stepping away from his mentor. Genesis had already moved on to watching the other interactions in the room, but his gaze was rapidly drawn back when he realized the boy was approaching _him_. By the time Zack stood in front of him, the boy had his undivided attention.

"If you're looking for the bathroom, you've come to the wrong place," Genesis informed him, watching as the boy shifted on his feet. "Out the door, two doors down on the right."

"I don't need the bathroom," Zack said, looking a bit puzzled.

"Ah...what _do _you need then?"

Zack just shrugged, not looking entirely sure himself. "You're the most interesting person here."

Genesis arched an eyebrow, surprised to hear these words from ShinRa's newest SOLDIER. "Your mentor's here," he reminded the boy, laughing softly as Zack's eyes went wide. "It's okay. I _am _more interesting than Angeal. He's very predictable."

"He's not predictable!" Zack exclaimed, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Relax. I meant that in the best possible way," Genesis assured him slowly. It was almost cute to watch him jump to his mentor's defense, but it was entirely unnecessary. "There's a reason he's my closest friend. I don't associate with just _anyone_."

"Oh..." The boy relaxed a bit before taking a seat next to Genesis, tapping his feet absentmindedly as he looked around the room with a sigh.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me _why _you find me so interesting?"

Zack shrugged again, still looking around the room. "It just seems like everyone's here to talk to everyone else, and you're just...here."

"Yes, well, I don't exactly need to make any connections. In fact, I could do with a few _less-_ maybe then they'd stop inviting me to these things._"_

_"_I thought you said you wouldn't miss this for anything," Zack said, his eyes returning to the red head.

"Yes, well...I came here to see _you _get promoted. I could definitely do without the rest of this," Genesis explained carefully.

"Why don't you just leave then? Maybe you could come up with an excuse to take me and Angeal with you!" The boy brightened at his idea, but it faded quickly as Genesis shook his head. "He doesn't wanna leave, does he?"

"No. And since _he _feels obligated to chat with everyone, he wants me to share in his misery. That's how our friendship works."

"You two are kinda...weird," Zack muttered, laughing a bit as Genesis cracked a small smile. "Why does he have to talk to everyone while you get to sit here?"

"Getting me here was the best he could hope for- he knows better than to push his luck. Plus, I can learn more from here than I could talking to any of them. See there," he said, gesturing to a man in a purple jacket. Once Zack nodded, he continued, "He's sleeping with _that_ other blond. He's trying to hide that fact from Sephiroth, but he hasn't realized it's pointless- Seph would never sleep with such a spineless fool."

The boy straightened a bit in his seat, his restless foot tapping coming to a halt. He seemed to be eyeing the people Genesis had pointed to, trying to see where the deduction had come from. After a moment he shook his head, baffled. "You can tell all that just from watching them?"

"Well, I just know Seph. The rest I can tell from body language and eye contact."

"What else can you see?"

"A bunch of idiots wasting everyone's time," Genesis said bluntly, rolling his eyes as Zack's blinked in surprise. "You've been promoted, and so have the other kids. Everything else is a show- a boring one at that. They could at least _try _to keep it entertaining. I can only watch so many 2nd and 3rd Classes trying to lick Lazard's boots to ensure their own promotions before I hit my limit."

"And that's why you're sitting in the corner?"

"Yes," he replied, a weak smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Zack didn't seem put off by this, which was somewhat interesting. Everything Angeal had told him about the boy indicated that he was friendly, and had a big heart. It was difficult to tell if he were just being polite, or if he were equally disinterested in their surroundings. "You know...I've told you why I'm in the corner. Why are _you_?"

"I thought you could tell everything from body language," the boy countered, moving to the edge of his seat and pivoting to face the 1st with a smile.

Genesis eyed him carefully, a hand on his chin as he thought it over. "You were under the impression you'd be in and out of here in thirty minutes or less, and on your way to your first assignment. You were _very _wrong."

Zack couldn't bite back his laughter as he nodded his head. "You should've been a Turk."

Genesis scoffed at this. "Definitely not. I'd get bored in a day...I prefer to observe things of my own choosing."

"How'd you end up in SOLDIER then?"

"I wanted to be a hero," Genesis responded, not sounding nearly as whimsical as he would have 5 years prior.

The boy's eyes lit up immediately. "Me too! Well, I guess you already are. It must be nice!"

"It was." He scanned the room again, refusing to watch the boy's growing excitement from the subject. "It got old."

"Old?" Zack repeated, aghast at the idea. "It can't get old! It's a new mission every time!"

"I suppose I still prefer it to office work," Genesis responded indifferently.

"I think you're crazy. How can _you _not love everything about what you do? It's the best job on the planet! And you're…_you! _You're really good at it! I can't wait to be 1st Class! I bet they give you all the tough jobs."

"I appreciate your flattery, but shouldn't you be enjoying this?" Genesis reminded him, growing acutely aware of the glances Angeal was sending in their direction. Their conversation _had _gone on longer than expected for two people who had rarely spoken without Angeal around as a buffer. "I know it's not what you expected, but you _are _one of the five guests of honor today."

The boy scratched his head awkwardly. "You're right, it's just…it doesn't actually feel like any of this has anything to do with me."

"It doesn't, but you may as well let them all pretend. Maybe you can liven up the show for me," he suggested, his eyes flickering to Angeal's before returning the boy. The curious glances had become hard, and it was time to be a bit more straightforward. "Your mentor thinks I'm bothering you. You're free to go- I won't think you're being rude."

Zack looked to Angeal as well, but his mentor had already turned away, conversing with someone he didn't recognize. He turned back to Genesis with a slight frown. "Does that mean you want me to go, or-"

"No, it means you aren't obligated to stay," Genesis clarified, realizing he didn't actually mind either way. Time actually seemed to be passing quicker while the boy was around, and that was unexpected. "You could always go hero worship Seph with the others."

"Angeal's brought me to meet him a few times already. He's actually a really nice guy."

"You can't hero worship nice guys? Maybe _that's _why you're really over here then," Genesis mused, a smile growing on his face as Zack snorted. "You might make me blush. I don't usual get the hero worship crowd when Seph's in the room."

"No way," Zack insisted, shaking his head insistently. "You forget that Angeal's my mentor. I already know tons of bad things about you. I'm just here because I'm bored and you looked lonely."

Genesis caught Angeal's eyes again, offering a slight shrug before returning his full attention to Zack- he had _tried _to let the boy leave. "Lonely?" he repeated, narrowing his eyes. "I think you made part that up. I'd rather hear about these bad things Angeal told you."

"He already swore me to secrecy."

"Well I'm un-swearing you. Consider it your first order as a SOLDIER."

The boy arched an eyebrow. "He also already told me I don't have to listen to you."

"He _what_?" Genesis' jaw dropped in exaggerated offense. "His authority doesn't extend _that _far."

"He said you might say that, but he_ also_ said-"

"You're a loyal little pet, aren't you?" Genesis asked, not at all shocked when the boy nodded his head with a smile. "Angeal's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have him," Zack replied, stealing another glance at his mentor across the room. Angeal was still in conversation though, with a different 2nd Class this time. Genesis looked over as well, inwardly amused to see his friend showing slight indications of his own boredom. It seemed somewhat ironic that _he _was actually having a better time than Angeal at an event like this. "You know, I believe everything Angeal said about you, but you aren't like what everyone else says."

It was almost too easy for the boy to catch his attention, Genesis realized, frowning at how often he found himself turning back to him. There was something oddly refreshing about the way he spoke his mind so readily. "Oh? And what is it they say?"

"Uh…well, everyone says great things about your skills and work, but…they say you're kind of elitist. You only talk to other people when you want something."

Genesis blinked, three times. This was certainly not a topic he wanted to discuss with his friend's student. "Want something?"

Zack just shrugged, his expression neutral. "No one ever tells me when I ask, and Angeal told me not to worry about it. It can't be so bad though, or he wouldn't be your friend."

For a moment he was relieved this was all the young SOLDIER knew, but more than that, he found himself curious. "What do _you _think of me, Zack?"

"Um…well, I thought you hated me until today to be honest," the boy confessed, not skipping a beat as he eyed the SOLDIER. "I musta been wrong though, or you woulda told me to go away by now. You don't seem like the kinda guy who'd just put up with stuff to be polite."

"That's one way to put it." He watched Zack carefully, noting this was the longest he'd ever seen the boy sit still. Or, almost still- he was still tapping his feet and shifting in his chair periodically. It was like the boy was putting a conscious effort into it, the behaviors ceasing every time he met Genesis' eyes. He made a mental note to commend his friend- whatever they had been working on had obviously helped the boy reel in his focus a bit. "Are _you _that type?" he wondered aloud.

"Angeal says it's important to be polite."

"That's not an answer," the elder SOLDIER noted, crossing his legs as the boy shifted in his seat again.

"I wouldn't stay here just to be polite. You already gave me the chance to leave, remember?"

He had a point, but that still left the question why he really had stayed. They weren't particularly close, and even if the boy were bored, it seemed to make more sense that he'd remain at his mentor's side. Any chance at questioning the boy further was lost though, as a new voice filled the air around them.

"Genesis."

Both Zack and Genesis looked up at a familiar, nameless 2nd Class. Neither had noticed his approach, and neither seemed thrilled by the interruption- Genesis had to refrain from sighing at the sight of the man, while Zack sunk back from the edge of his seat for the first time since the middle of their conversation.

"I guess I should go hang around with Angeal for a while," Zack muttered, looking between the 1st and 2nd with a slight frown.

Genesis gave a nod, looking mildly apologetic as the boy left him alone with the intruder. He stared up into dull eyes, still at a loss for the man's name. "It's Commander Rhapsodos out here."

The man just scoffed, crossing his arms indignantly. "Aren't your tastes getting a little too young?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm trying to sleep with some 15 year old cadet?" Genesis asked, arching an eyebrow at the idea.

The 2nd Class nodded his head. "I know how you operate. He's not a cadet anymore- that makes him fair game, doesn't it?"

"No. I don't sleep with 3rd Classes," Genesis told him, not sure why he even felt the need to explain himself. "And I certainly wouldn't sleep with _him_."

"Why not? He's better looking than-"

"If you want your face to stay so pretty, you _really _don't want to finish that sentence," Genesis warned, keeping his tone level as he held the man's gaze. He paused a moment, almost daring the younger man to continue- luckily he seemed to sense how serious the red head was this time. "I tried to be patient with you, but clearly you haven't gotten the message yet. We had a one time thing, and it's done now. We're back in reality, and you're pushing your luck. Try again and I'll have to remind you how this works- I'm your superior out here."

"Now you're _threatening_ me?"

"I'm doing you a favor," Genesis corrected, almost ready to change his mind already. This man's persistence was irritating. "You're trying to provoke me and I'm warning you to quit while you're ahead. You can't win."

"Do you even remember my name?"

"No." Honesty seemed better than guessing- the man didn't _really _look like a Davis, and that was the only name popping up in his mind. "I'd forgotten it before we started."

"You were trying to get in my pants for a _week _before I let you, and you don't even know my name?"

"A week?" Genesis laughed at this. "I haven't had to try that hard in years. You said yes the first _day _I showed interest. Anything else was all in your head."

"Yeah? Just like the way you stared into my eyes after? That didn't seem like just sex to me," he said, a bit too softly this time. "Was that all in my head too?"

"You're right. I stared into your eyes because I'm secretly in love with you, but I didn't know how to say it so I decided to throw you out instead. It seemed like the only logical thing to do."

"Seriously?" he asked, his cold expression lightening up as he sat in the seat Zack had vacated.

This man was more delusional than he had thought. "No! I told you, very plainly, I am not interested in a boyfriend. I am not interested in romance. I just want-"

"Angeal!"

A loud cry from a familiar voice across the room drew everyone's attention. Zack was sprawled across the floor with an amused Angeal extending a hand to him. How he ended up that way, Genesis wasn't sure- he regretting missing it though, and would have to remember to get the story later. He wondered briefly if it had been an accident, or if Zack were just trying to liven up the show for him. The way he bounced when he stood though...it seemed likely that it had just been an accident. He was scratching his head, murmuring something to Angeal- an apology probably- and his mentor just chuckled before patting him on the back. The exchange brought a small smile to Genesis' face that he couldn't explain- maybe it was the fact that he enjoyed seeing the lighter side of his friend, or maybe it was the fact that Zack's annoying qualities weren't quite as out of control as he had remembered...he couldn't put his finger on it, but the way they acted together had somehow captivated his attention.

The 2nd Class by his side had followed his gaze, watching as Zack just as carefully. "You know…you may not sleep with 3rd Classes, but I do."

The smile faded and his eyes narrowed upon hearing these words. He rose to his feet, stepping in front of the 2nd Class who still hadn't looked away from the newly promoted SOLDIER. "I wouldn't recommend going near him...I'm not the one you'll have to deal with if anything happened to him."

"I just spent twenty minutes with Commander Hewley- he's a really nice guy. He invited me to tag along on Zack's first mission," the man said, a slight smile forming on his face. He rose to his feet as well, trying his best not to cower under Genesis' harsh stare- he was only mildly successful, his posture straightening as he took a few steps back from the 1st.

Genesis didn't didn't ease up on his glare, but he didn't budge from his position either- he could feel a few eyes on them from around the room, and knew that _he _was the one putting on a show now. "Angeal will take you off the mission when I ask him to, and you will keep your distance from the boy," he said, his quiet tone laced with warning.

The 2nd seemed to notice the eyes around the room as well, and it only emboldened him as he took another step back. "I'm glad to know he means so much to you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So...in retrospect these first two chapters probably should have just been a single chapter. I'll be making future chapters a bit longer hopefully. Let me know what you think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading, and the lovely reviews ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

"I like trees."

Angeal tried to keep a straight face, but it was increasingly difficult with every strange outburst. "That's nice, Pup."

They were walking back to their apartment after Zack's first mako treatment, and the boy was suffering from some standard side effects; dizziness, fatigue, delusion, and apparently…a love of trees. Perhaps the strangest part of this revelation was, there were no trees in sight. Angeal decided it was best not to mention this fact, or question him further.

He continued to watch his student, inwardly amused has the boy stared up at the sky. Zack was swaying with every step, a goofy smile on his face as his mentor ruffled his hair fondly. Most SOLDIERs slept it all off, particularly after their first treatment- Zack was holding up fairly well considering.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Angeal offered, noting that the swaying was getting a bit more prominent with every step- the side effects tended to get worse before they got better.

"Nah, I'm good. Like…_really _good, you know?" Zack turned to his mentor, laughing when Angeal nodded. "You're funnier than people think."

Angeal feigned offense, not at all surprised by his student's words. "People don't think I'm funny?"

"Nah, but they don't know you. I think it's the eyebrows…They just think you're serious all the time," Zack explained, surprising his mentor with a firm pat on the back. "I get your humor though. It's kinda…subtle."

"Right. I appreciate that, Pup."

"Gen's funny too," he added, the goofy smile returning in a hurry. "We talked the other day."

"I remember."

"I liked talking to him, but everyone else was so _boring_! I just wanted to _go_, you know? I wanna be a hero…I don't have time for meetings and all that."

"Right. I can see how an hour celebrating your promotion would take away from your time as a hero."

Zack stopped in his tracks, still swaying as he met his mentor's eyes. He wagged a finger in the air, laughing before he spoke. "Told ya I get it! Subtle humor."

Angeal shrugged a little, maintaining a straight face. "If only I didn't have these eyebrows, maybe the rest of the rest of ShinRa would, too."

"Hey! I didn't say they weren't nice eyebrows, I just meant they make you look serious," Zack clarified, scrunching his eyebrows in an attempt to show his mentor. "Like this!"

That one cracked Angeal's stoic demeanor, and he couldn't hold back his laughter. He liked this side of Zack, even if it were prompted by the side effects of the mako treatment, and he hoped that the boy would realize it was okay to act this way regularly.

He was aware of his 'serious eyebrows', and the way most of ShinRa perceived him- and he was aware that was how Zack had originally looked at him as well. When he first took Zack as a student, the boy had addressed him with pure awe, admiration, and respect. There had been no signs of intimidation, but he hadn't been relaxed either.

For their relationship to work, he needed Zack to become completely comfortable with him, and so he put in the effort to allow the boy to see his flaws. To show the boy the sides of himself that he usually kept reserved for only his closest friends. Yes, he could be serious, and yes he could be strict...but he was more than those characteristics. He joked with his student when he could, never missing an opportunity to tease him for being so easily distracted or doing something silly- and it had worked, to an extent.

Zack wasn't shy, and didn't hold back when he realized it was okay. He joked right along with his mentor, more and more as his comfort level grew. It wasn't often he initiated any of it though, and so it was refreshing that he was now. In order to get the best out of his student, there couldn't be a barrier between them. He needed Zack to act freely to understand how the boy might react under different circumstances, or how he might look at a situation differently- it was a pivotal component of their training.

That, and he had admittedly grown fond of his student. Their time together had really only just begun- they had years before Zack would reach 1st Class, and so it only seemed logical to open up to one another. Angeal was enjoying every minute of it, more than he had originally expected.

He was still laughing as Zack 'consoled' him, pushing his own eyebrows into an exaggerated, stern furrow. "It's a constant burden," he managed, pleased when Zack continued laughing as well.

"It might also be just 'cause you're huge, too," he noted, eliciting another smile from his mentor. "I bet people don't expect sucha big dude to be funny, you know?"

"Maybe."

"But, I mean, I'm hilarious, and I'm pretty sure I'll almost be as big as you in a few years."

"Uh-"

"That Buster Sword's gonna be mine!"

Angeal arched an eyebrow, a bit confused when the boy stopped to do squats. That wouldn't help with his upper body strength, but the boy obviously wasn't thinking clearly yet. "Sure it is."

"Hey, Angeal?" He jumped up mid-squat, eyes lit up as he looked at his mentor.

"Yeah, Pup?"

"Is Gen coming on my mission?"

"No, he's not," Angeal told him, though Zack already knew that much. "Genesis and I don't go on missions together unless there's something serious happening."

"And my mission's just…a patrol?" The boy looked as deflated as he sounded, already knowing the answer.

"3rd Classes start small, Zack. There's nothing wrong with a patrol," Angeal assured him, the same way he had when Zack first found out. "The more you adjust to the mako, the higher your dose will be- the stronger you get, the more they'll be willing to send you on different types of missions. We all have to start somewhere."

"I know, I just wanna get there now. I wanna go with Gen."

"You keep bringing him up. Was your talk _that _good?"

"It was great!" he exclaimed, nodding a bit too much. "He's really different. I thought he hated me."

"I told you he didn't hate you. Genesis is just…isolated. Other than myself and Sephiroth, he doesn't really bother with anyone else."

"That's not true! I've seen him with someone else a few times. Don't know the guy's name, but they seemed friendly."

"I know who you're referring to, and they don't have a social relationship."

Zack scratched the back of his head. "What's that mean?"

From time to time they'd stumble into a topic like this, mostly due to Zack's never ending curiosity about his mentor's friends. It was something Angeal had become well versed in dodging though. "What Genesis does in his spare time is none of my business, or yours," he explained, the way he had many times.

"He's not so bad," Zack insisted with a frown.

"I didn't say he was bad. Genesis is my oldest friend, and he means a lot to me."

"You always get that tone when we talk about him. The one that matches your eyebrows."

"Only when _we _talk about him," Angeal clarified, placing a careful arm around Zack. The boy was getting a bit more disoriented, and he was about to just carry him regardless of the impending protests. "Just because he's my friend doesn't mean I approve of everything he does, and there are certain things he does that I don't want you involved in."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter. He wouldn't involve you anyway, so it's not an issue. "

"I don't understand."

"Good."

"I _wanna _be involved with him!"

Angeal stopped in his tracks, eyeing his student curiously. He wasn't sure if he were making an assumption or not, so it seemed better to just ask. "Is that what this is all about- why you keep bringing him up?"

"Huh?"

The confusion seemed genuine, so Angeal asked his next question more bluntly, "You have feelings for him?"

Zack shook his head, but the slight blush on his face told a different story...the boy almost never blushed, and so it was always noteworthy when he did.

So much of their time was dedicated to training that they hadn't broached these subjects much. _Once _they'd addressed the fact that Zack might be gay, but that was only when the boy had been too confused to focus on training. They'd worked through that confusion together, his mentor had put all his concerns to rest, and Zack hadn't mentioned it since. He'd made it clear to his student that he was available to answer any other questions, and willing to help with anything else…but then Zack had made it clear that he was more concerned about becoming a SOLDIER than 'wasting time on relationships'. After letting Zack know that he could have a relationship _and _join SOLDIER, he'd stopped trying to press the subject.

"Pup, it's okay. You can talk to me about these things, remember?" Angeal told him, a small smile on his face. He felt a bit guilty for pursuing the topic while Zack was obviously out of it still, but he wanted to be clear that it wasn't a big deal. Even after the side effects from the mako wore off, Zack would still remember their conversation, and so it was important to approach it carefully. "It's normal to start having feelings for people at your age. Genesis...I'm sure he'd be flattered if he knew- anyone would be. He may not the best choice for you though. There are plenty of people your own age who'd be better suited for you."

"Do we hafta talk about this?"

"No, but I think we should. If you'd rather talk about something else though, that's fine."

"Angeal!" Zack groaned, hiding his face in his mentor's sweater, but offering no other protest.

"It's okay," he repeated, rubbing Zack's back reassuringly. "There's nothing wrong with the way you're feeling, but Genesis...It's not just about his age. I'm not sure he's the right kind of man for you."

Zack peaked up curiously. "What's that mean?"

"Pup…you're pure, and innocent. Don't give me that look, it's not an insult. Those are good qualities, and you should hold onto them as long as possible." His student didn't seem satisfied with his response, and so he continued, "Genesis wasn't so different from you when he was your age- he had the same ambitions and dreams. The same curiosities. It wasn't what he expected though. As SOLDIERs, we see and do things that most people could never hope to understand. They affect us in different ways, and so we cope in different ways. Genesis in particular…the tasks of our job don't bother him, but it wasn't what he thought he signed up for. He took a different path when he realized being a hero wasn't like being a character in one of his books."

"What do you mean?"

"His goals and dreams were similar to yours, but not quite the same. He wanted to be a hero, but he had a different idea of what that meant. You want to help people, while Genesis…he wanted to defeat the biggest monster on Gaia. He wanted to defy impossible odds. Do you understand the difference?"

"Killing the biggest monster _would _save someone!"

Angeal stared down fondly. "I'm relieved you see it that way, but this is part of the reason he wouldn't be a good match for you. Someday you'll be happy with the knowledge that you helped someone, right?" Zack gave a happy nod of agreement, though his mentor noted how unfocused his eyes were growing. The boy needed to lie down, soon. "For him, that will never be enough."

"He said something about getting sick of it, but...you and him and Seph...you've helped more people than anyone! What else could he want?"

"I don't think any of us see it that way," Angeal admitted, beginning to walk again as he spoke. He allowed Zack to lean into him, hoping they'd get back to the apartment before he passed out entirely. "I don't think of myself as a hero either. I'm glad I've managed to help some people, but really, I lost my sense of purpose before I found you. Gen's still trying to find his."

Zack nodded, though it seemed like a tired response rather than true understanding. They continued to walk in silence, Angeal staring down cautiously to make sure his student was doing okay every step of the way. The boy was getting progressively worse as they moved, but they were almost to their destination.

"...'geal?"

"Yes, Pup?"

"...halluc'tion?"

Angeal frowned. He could very well have begun to hallucinate. "Don't worry. We'll be home soon, and you can lie down."

He followed the boy's groggy gaze, a bit surprised to spot what he'd been trying to focus on. Genesis was walking toward the two, determination in his step. It seemed odd for his friend to approach voluntarily while Zack was present, but something was clearly on his mind. The two friends exchanged a look, but before either could get a greeting out, Zack caught both their attention. The 3rd stumbled out of Angeal's arm and quickly threw his arms around Genesis' waist, a content sigh escaping his mouth.

For a moment Genesis stood entirely still, his eyes narrow as he stared down at the boy. They grew a bit wider when the boy slumped a bit though, and he turned his gaze to Angeal. "Something is wrong with him," he concluded.

"He had his first mako treatment today," Angeal explained, an apologetic stare accompanying the words. Genesis nodded in understanding, but didn't look remotely at ease with the situation. The redhead's discomfort only served to entertain his old friend though; it wasn't often Genesis looked so completely frazzled, and the fact that a simple hug had done it...He tried his best not to laugh, knowing his friend wouldn't be quite so amused. "He might be hallucinating."

"...like halluc'tions," Zack mumbled, not holding back as he buried his face into Genesis' chest.

"Didn't he begin his treatments early?" Genesis asked, arching an eyebrow as he debated stepping away from the boy. It seemed the Zack's grip around his waist was the only thing keeping him standing though. He wrapped a reluctant arm around the 3rd instead, trying to help steady him.

"No. Why would he begin early?"

"Never mind," Genesis muttered, wrapping his other arm around Zack in a hurry. The boy's grip had loosened a bit too rapidly, and it seemed he had finally passed out. "Angeal."

"Hmm?"

"Take your pet," he demanded, staring at his friend expectantly.

The burly SOLDIER chuckled, accepting his limp student as Genesis handed him over. It didn't take much effort for Angeal to pick the boy up, and he gestured with his head for Genesis to follow as they headed toward his apartment.

"That was odd," Genesis noted, still looking a bit disturbed by the whole thing. "I wonder what he was hallucinating..."

"If I had to guess...a big, red teddy bear," Angeal responded, a broad smile as his friend glared.

"_Bear? _Maybe he'd think _you _were a bear, but I'm sure he imagined me as something more exotic. I expect you to ask him when he wakes up!"

"Sure," Angeal agreed, unaffected by his friend's scowl. He had every reason to suspect Zack hadn't been hallucinating at all, but it seemed likely Genesis would forget to bring it up again anyway. "What'd you really come to talk about?"

Genesis' demeanor changed instantly, his expression grim. "I just saw the roster for Zack's mission, and I wanted to know why you didn't remove the 2nd Classes from it."

"There are three 2nd Classes assigned to it," Angeal explained, shrugging indifferently. "I can't just remove them all because you don't like _one_. Did you remember his name?"

"Of course you can remove them all! It's not like anyone would argue with _you_," Genesis told him, growing a bit irritated. "It's important. I don't want that man near your pet."

"I'd be more inclined to agree if you just told me _why_."

"Angeal…" The redhead frowned, falling into silence as he opened the door to the building. His friend stepped inside, Zack still in his arms as they headed toward the elevator. Genesis waited until they'd gotten to the apartment, watching as Angeal brought Zack to his room and laid him down carefully. "He's a SOLDIER, not a flower."

Angeal shot him a look. "I know. He's still my student though, and it's my job to take care of him."

He exited Zack's room, leaving the door cracked as he followed Genesis back to his living room. They sat down next to each other on the couch, both waiting a moment for the other to begin.

"The man's disgruntled," Genesis admitted, tired of the drawn out silence. "I slept with him after I made it very clear that I wasn't interested in anything more. He got the wrong idea anyway, and then he saw me talking with your pet at the ceremony."

"Gen-"

"I know," he cut in, shaking his head. "I'm done. Done sleeping around, done dealing with this nonsense."

"You've said that before."

"Yes, well, it's never affected anyone else I cared about until now."

"You care about Zack?" Angeal asked, the disbelief obvious in his tone.

"I care about _you._" Genesis frowned as he stared at his old friend, not liking the growing tension in the air. "I know your pet's important to you, and by default that makes him important to me. I didn't mean to get him involved in anything. I warned that man to stay away, but I'd feel a lot better if you made sure of it."

"What exactly are his intentions?"

"Angeal...He's a dead man if he tries anything."

"That's not a reassuring response to my question."

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what the answer is. From what he implied, he's going to try to sleep with Zack. I don't think he'd force himself, but he's an attractive young man. Charming when he's not being clingy or making threats. Zack seems a bit...innocent about these kinds of things. I'm worried he'd be easily persuaded."

Angeal's stare hardened. "Gen..." He didn't even know where to begin responding to this.

"Do you want me to take care of it now?"

"Take care of it?" Angeal repeated, arching an eyebrow. Genesis nodded in response, both aware of what he meant. "You can't just go after him for something that hasn't even happened. There's a good chance nothing _will _happen. You always get these men worked up, and then they calm down and move on. He'd be a fool to try anything with Zack, especially while I'm right there."

"I don't like it. I don't want him near Zack."

"I don't either, but if you can't give me a name, what do you expect me to do?"

"He has brown hair."

Angeal frowned. "Half the 2nd Class has brown hair."

"There are only _three _on his mission, and I'd recognize him if I saw him."

"Zack will be fine. I won't let him out of my sight," Angeal told him sternly. "So long as you don't think he'd force the issue, it won't matter how charming he is. Zack's already got someone else in mind, and if I know anything about my student, it's that he doesn't give up easily. Even when I tell him he should."

Genesis nodded, not pleased, but not able to argue. "Who is it?" he asked, curious to know that much at least. "Another cadet?"

"He's not a cadet anymore."

"You know what I meant," Genesis responded, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's not a cadet." Angeal hesitated a moment, but his resolve hardened as he eyed his friend. "I need you to stay away from him, Gen."

The redhead didn't hide the hurt from his eyes. "Angeal...I told you, I didn't mean for him to get involved-"

"It's you. He has it in his head that he likes _you._" He paused, waiting for some kind of offhand, sarcastic or smug response. It never came though. Genesis just looked slightly perplexed by the revelation, which was almost a relief. "He doesn't really know you, or the things you do. I don't even think he'd understand it- he's from a pretty traditional town."

"You don't need to worry about _me _telling him anything," Genesis insisted, his tone soft. "You can't shelter him forever though. If you don't explain these things to him, his friends will. I'm sure plenty of them are experimenting- I know you don't like it, but it's not like I'm the only person in Midgar who has casual sex. A bunch of teenagers running around the barracks without constant supervision? What do you think they do? It's a miracle if he doesn't know already. Living here can only keep him unaware for so long."

"He's not totally oblivious, Gen. He knows what sex is- he just imagines it differently. He thinks of two people being in a relationship, not just mindlessly looking for release. And he doesn't look up to any those kids...he looks up to _you_," Angeal explained, showing more frustration than usual. "I know I can't guard him from everything, but he doesn't need to know that about you. Not yet. He's already about to grow up faster than anyone ever should...I just want to give him a bit more time."

"Angeal..."

"I know. We'll be out in the world, and he'll start to see things. He'll ask questions, and I'll answer them all. He'll realize in time that you aren't interested in any kind of relationship he would want, and he'll get over it. Until then, it'd be easier if you carried on doing what you've been doing- avoiding him."

To his surprise, the redhead didn't readily agree. There was a long pause before he spoke, looking a bit torn about his own words. "He's not as annoying as he used to be."

"He was never annoying, Gen. He was young and energetic, and he still is."

"Yes, well, I don't mind his company as much as I originally thought. I got him involved in a strange situation, and I'm not going to avoid him until I'm confident it's resolved. This is _my _fault; I'm going to help, whether you want me to or not."

"Gen-"

"I'll keep a safe distance if it makes you feel better. But I'll still be around."

"Fine," Angeal agreed, a bit skeptically. "Just try to be nice if he approaches you. And if he asks you anything-"

"I understand. You can trust me with him, 'Geal."

Angeal held Genesis stare for a good minute before nodding, and the tension in the room finally relented.


End file.
